1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape end detecting device for use in a tape driving apparatus of a video tape recorder, and, more particularly, to a device for detecting the ends of tape which is transported for recording or reproducing on the middle, long portion made of magnetic, opaque material, and is stopped at both ends, short portions made of transparent material to be detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in a video tape recorder it has been proposed to provide a tape end detecting device comprising a light emitting device and a light receiving device provided at both sides of tape to be transported for receiving light emitting from the light emitting device and passing through the tape end made of transparent material within the light receiving device, in order to actuate a stop device for stopping the transportation of the tape at both its sides. However, such a tape end detecting device has the disadvantage of misoperating for the stop when receiving an extraneous light to be introduced occasionally from the outside within the light receiving device to actuate the stop device.